


Chocolate Oranges

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU Meeting, Angry customer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Working in retail makes it seem like the world is horrible. Phil gets a reminder that it isn’t all that bad. Inspired by Phil’s story about a woman throwing a chocolate orange at him.





	Chocolate Oranges

      His feet ached from standing all day, his head pounded from the fluorescent lights, and his eyes hurt from squinting at the tiny print for hours.

           All Phil wanted to do was go home but the clock seemed to move slower and slower with each passing second. The shop was relatively dead so he hoped that the pleasant looking woman would make the next couple of seconds at least a little more interesting.

           “Hello,” he tried to make his voice bright. “How can I help you?”

           “Well dear, I have a return,” the woman seemed nice enough as she placed a plastic bag on the counter.

           “I can help you with that,” Phil continued, glancing over to the door momentarily to see a boy step into the store. “Do you have your receipt?”  

           “Of course darling, I’m no idiot,” she laughed. Then she pulled out a box and placed it in front of him. It was one of those fancy chocolate oranges but the box had been torn open and it was obvious that the chocolate had been opened and part of it was missing.

           “Oh…I’m so sorry but I can’t do returns on opened food items,” and her expression told him that this was about to go very badly very quickly.

           “I. Have. A. Receipt,” she ground out, glaring.

           “I understand that ma’am,” he tried to keep his voice light. “But we can’t resell something that has been partially eaten. I am very sorry but I can’t give you any money back.”

           The woman’s face twisted. “Listen here you little fairy. I bought this with my hard earned money and I want it back! The candy was gross!”

           Phil felt his smile grow tight. “I understand your frustration but it is company policy.”

           “GET ME YOUR MANAGER!” She shouted shrilly.

           “Ma’am,” he saw the boy join the queue, eyebrows raised at the ridiculousness in front of him. “I’m terribly sorry but she is not in right now and-“

           The woman let out a furious shriek and threw the box as hard as she could at him. The box hit him square in the chest, making Phil stumble back in shock. The woman stormed out of the store, cursing and knocking over a display of cards on the way.

           Silence followed for a moment and Phil’s chest felt tight. Tears built up in his eyes and he struggled to take a few deep breaths. How would someone be such a terrible person? What in the hell did she think would happen?

           A card and a lion bar appeared on the counter and he glanced up to see the boy smiling shyly at him from behind his fringe.

           “I promise I wont throw anything at you,” he said softly and Phil felt a laugh bubble out, unable to stop himself. “What a bitch though.”

           “The joys of retail,” Phil shrugged and started scanning the items.

           “I got fired for selling an axe to an underaged secret shopper if that makes you feel better?” The boy gave him a slightly crooked smile. “So I understand the level of crazy. Still she had no right to treat you like that. I mean…decent people just don’t do that.”

           Phil finally looked at the boy. He didn’t look that much younger than him and was actually very good looking, just his type. There was a hint of light and humor behind his eyes that caused his stomach to do a little flip.

           “Well, don’t blame me if your…birthday card and candy bar don’t do what you expect,” Phil chuckled.

           “I promise I wont,” the boy saluted. “But the candy is for you.”

           Phil blinked at him. “What?”

           “Don’t let that bitch ruin candy for you,” the boy winked and Phil couldn’t help but grin. “You wont be in retail forever.”

           “Here’s hoping,” Phil hesitated before sliding the candy towards him. “Thanks.”

           “No problem…Phil,” the boy leaned in, looking at his name tag. “I’m Dan by the way.”

           “Well thank you Dan,” Phil smiled warmly. “Want half?”

           Dan’s smiled widened and he accepted half of the candy. “You wont get in trouble? I mean, you can’t be happy on the clock right?”

           “Lucky for you, I’m off in fifteen minutes,” as soon as he said it he wished he could rein the words back in. Was he actually flirting with the guy buying a birthday card for his mom?

           “I can hang around for fifteen minutes. You might need someone to protect you from chocolate wielding housewives,” Dan teased and Phil had never wished for his shift to end faster.


End file.
